Breathe
by XxAntoxX
Summary: Porque respirar implica estar vivo y Katniss lo descubrirá de la peor forma. One Shot. K


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

**Spoilers de En Llamas.**

**Okay, este es mi primer fanfic. Después de haber leído miles quise intentar escribir uno propio, por diversión. Este fue el resultado!**

**Si ven algún error o algo plis avísenme! Después de todo soy una escritora inexperta jajaj**

**Ahora me callo. =D**

Katniss estaba de rodillas junto al cuerpo sin vida de Peeta. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, ¿Porqué no lo había impedido ella?.

Después de todo se había prometido antes del comienzo de los juegos que lo salvaría a toda costa, aun si ella perdía su propia vida en el proceso. Toda esta situación estaba mal, estaba equivocada. _Esto no puede estar pasando, _le decía su cerebro una y otra vez.

Se había quedado congelada en el segundo en que notó que Peeta no estaba respirando. Percibía todo como en cámara lenta, de forma dolorosamente detallada. Su mirada estaba perdida, con lagrimas corriendo por su ya humedecido rostro, y de su garganta salían ahogados sollozos, solo interrumpidos por la frase que ahora estaba diciendo en voz alta: "Esto no puede estar pasando".

Recordó los innumerables momentos que habían pasado juntos en su anterior participación en los juegos, las conversaciones en la cueva, los besos, el momento en que sacó las bayas como ultimo acto desesperado. La entrevista en que Peeta le declaro su amor eterno frente a todo el Capitolio, y la extrema confusión y culpa que la acecharon ininterrumpidamente en los meses posteriores a su regreso al Distrito 12 luego de su victoria. Todas las noches que durmió tranquilamente y sin pesadillas entre sus brazos, y cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por él.

Ahora todo estaba claro como el agua, más aun incluso. Ella lo amaba y no como a un amigo o a un familiar. No como a Gale, o a Haymitch, o a Madge, ni siquiera su amor por Prim se comparaba con lo que sentía por Peeta. Su descubrimiento la golpeo tan de repente y con tanta fuerza que el aire abandonó sus pulmones tan rápido que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Ahora de su boca solo salía un sonido. No. No un sonido. Era la misma palabra repitiéndose una y otra vez.

_No._

Su exclamación fue creciendo en volumen, hasta que estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas. "¡NO! ¡Peeta no puedes abandonarme! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola!" y entonce su voz se convirtió en un roto murmullo "No puedo seguir sin ti… No me dejes. Te necesito."

Se dio cuenta de que se había aferrado a la parte delantera de su mono azul, y lo sacudía con todas sus fuerzas solo cuando unos fuertes brazos la apartaron bruscamente. Apenas noto el fuerte golpe que recibió cuando su cabeza dio contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Simplemente se quedó hecha un ovillo al pie del árbol sollozando.

¿Qué sentido tenía su vida ahora que Peeta ya no sería nunca más una parte de ella? Las veces en que se había preguntado que habría pasado si él hubiera muerto en los anteriores juegos, cuando lo había encontrado malherido y semisumergido en un arroyo, al borde de la muerte, nunca se imaginó algo como esto. Nunca imaginó que le dolería tanto. Nunca imagino que ella querría seguirlo adonde fuera que él marchara. Nunca imaginó realmente que Peeta pudiera morir.

Pero entonces abrió los ojos y la escena llevándose a cabo frente a ella la dejo totalmente desconcertada.

Finnick estaba sobre Peeta. Con una mano le tapaba la nariz, mientras que con la otra le mantenía la boca abierta. Y entonces sucedió algo increíble, Finnick se inclinó y apoyó su boca sobre la de Peeta.

Estaba soñando. Sí. Todo era un horrible sueño.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así. La mente de Katniss que ya estaba sobrecargada de dolor, angustia y culpa quedó totalmente en blanco. Su cerebro se rehusaba a procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: a Finnick besando a Peeta. Sin embargo segundos después Finnick se apartó y con una mano sobre la otra empezó a hundir el pecho de Peeta en el sector donde su corazón debería haber estado latiendo, para luego repetir el proceso nuevamente, de forma calculada y meticulosa.

Entre tanto Katniss se había levantado de su lugar en el suelo y se había acercado gateando hasta donde Peeta yacía inmóvil, con Finnick sobre él. Tomó su laxa mano y se la llevó a los labios manchados de lágrimas y barro para besarla, a la vez que decía "No me dejes sola. No me abandones. Te necesito."

Notó como su alma y su corazón la empujaban a decir algo más, algo a lo que temía, algo que nunca había dicho a nadie. Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua, y la quemaban en su intento por salir. En su interior se debatían su mente y su corazón, una para evitar que las palabras salieran, el otro instándola a hacerlo, obligándola casi.

Finalmente una de las partes gano.

"No te mueras. Te amo."

Y en ese instante mientras una de sus lagrimas caía sobre la mejilla de Peeta, él inspiró súbitamente, asustándola y a la vez llenándola de un enrome alivio.

Peeta estaba respirando.

Apenas su cerebro comprendió la importancia de ese hecho, se lanzó sobre él con los brazos abiertos, queriendo sentirlo contra ella. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin querer apartarse nunca. Pero Finnick la detuvo, sujetándola. Su voz le llegó como si estuviera a mucha distancia.

"Katniss, debes ser cuidadosa. Casi muere. Ten delicadeza"

_Te equivocas. Sí murió. Pero ahora está vivo._ Aún así, se calmó un poco a sí misma y con extremo cuidado tomo nuevamente la mano de Peeta entre las suyas. Y él abrió los ojos, casi como si supiera que era ella.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los labios de Peeta susurraron las tres palabras más sencillas del mundo; aunque las más importantes, bellas e increíbles para ella.

"También te amo."

**Opiniones? Tomatazos? Comentarios?**

**Me conformo con cualquier cosa! Jaj**

**Besitos!**

**Anto**


End file.
